Love of a Wolf
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Seth meets Jacob and ever since he can't get his mind off him, and neither can anyone else. But Seth is fascinated and for some reason can not pull himself away. For now a 1-shot but possible story if I feel like it later.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Twilight. Are these things really necessary?

Author's Note: Some Seth/Jacob and Seth salivating over Jacob. We'll see if this is worth updating but for now it'll remain a 1-shot I decided while I really work on other things.

Seth stared wide-eyed at the gorgeous and almost unbelievable sight inside the locker room of the gym. He even rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them to see if he was seeing right and pinching his arms to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't and he was seeing clearly, the guy was real. It was no one Seth had ever seen before and he was absolutely gorgeous. He was also of Indian descent; it was quite obvious with his natural tan, long black hair, and proud bearing and chin line. Seth was almost ashamed as he looked even more Indian than Seth did even though he was pure blooded and lived on the reservation his whole life and never saw this guy before. Seth's eyes were drawn to the mystery guy's face and saw the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen, so dark that they almost seemed black They seemed to draw the light from the room and focused all attention on him and he seemed to enjoy it, an arrogant and prideful look on his face. But it wasn't only his eyes that drew people in. It was his entire presence. He was massive, physically and otherwise. He was one of the largest people Seth had ever seen and was almost impossibly muscular, more like a comic book hero than someone who was just human. He was definitely over 6'4 (Seth knew because that's how tall his dad was) and possibly could have been 7 feet and was barely avoiding touching the ceiling of the room. The breadth of him was wider than one-and-a-half men of decent size and each and every part of him seemingly chiseled out of stone to perfection. His clothes were absolutely straining to hold his body in and it was certainly telling of their craftsmanship (those clothes were definitely made just for him) that they hadn't exploded off him yet when it looked like they were just barely clinging on and these were extra-large size. His arms looked thicker than most people's legs and were absolutely bulging with muscle while his legs where just f-ing tree trunks. Seth did not generally curse but damn, the guy was big and hot. He put many pro-bodybuilders to shame. It took every ounce of self-restrain not to start drooling and even then he probably let some out.

Suddenly the guy turned to him and Seth felt his mouth dry. The huge man's stare pierced right through him and he flushed, embarrassed. He wanted to melt into the floor and disappear, any longer and Seth would probably explode from the heat he seemed to be feeling. The dark eyes had become very warm upon sight of him and Seth almost thought he heard a sigh, something he did not believe over the pounding of his heart. The man turned his eyes away to see someone else and Seth pretty much collapsed to the floor panting and holding his chest, gasping. It was rather ironic that the man's gaze had set Seth's heart going and it felt like he had more of an intense workout then than he did earlier. It certainly wasn't fair. Once it felt like he had returned to normal, he looked up and watched the guy again, seeing what would happen next. He frowned when he saw the guy talking to a crowd of admirers, girls and guys alike as he posed, flexing his biceps and back every which way. Although it almost sent Seth's poor heart into shock again and Seth decided that as much as he would rather stay, if he watched any longer, he would probably have a heart attack, something that would be rather ironic actually, having a heart attack from watching that incredible body. His dad had a heart attack once because his heart got blocked by a diet of too much fatty foods and meats. It just stopped one day while he had been walking in the forest and it had been a miracle Sam had been there and found him because if he hadn't, Mr. Clearwater would almost certainly have died that day. Seth was certainly not going to let that happen to him and so had started working out a year previous. He was actually rather decent at it and made some surprising progress over it, turning from the scrawny scraggly looking kid he had been back then, to a rather buff (if he did say so himself, he was actually comparable to his best friend Quil who was rather large although Quil certainly tried to deny that) young man. But it certainly did have other benefits, like attention and being able to admire men without suspicion, one of Seth's greatest secrets that he was terrified of anyone ever finding out, especially his mom and dad. Seth was gay and knew it from when he was 12 when no matter how he tried, he could not force a single attraction to a girl but a cute boy or man had Seth panting. His older sister Leah was the only one who knew and she was surprisingly okay with it, she actually told him that she would have been surprised if he hadn't been when he had told her. Leah honestly couldn't see him with a girl and would have eaten her sock if he ever managed to find one he liked. She had figured it out even before he did and had been waiting for him to tell her. She kept telling him to tell their parents but Seth was scared that they would disown him and kick him out or something. Leah said that was ridiculous and they wouldn't do that but Seth didn't believe her.

When he walked out of the room, he saw the other guy walk out as well, followed by a crowd of admirers. He had changed his clothes into a very tight black muscle shirt accentuating and exposing every incredible muscle of his body. Now that his arms were laid bare, Seth could see a tattoo of a wolf and various tribal insignia down his left arm, many of which Seth could recognize as they were the tribal marks of his own tribe, the Quileute. They were the marks of a chieftan, of he recalled correctly. It had been a while since he studied the marks so he wasn't sure, but he thinks they are. Seth was surprised that the guy was Quileute and apparently next in chief, he didn't ever see him around before and considering everyone else, they haven't either. And the only one who could lay claim to the title of chief was Billy Black, if they still had a chief. Technically it had been replaced by a council of tribal elders but there was also still an unofficial position of chief. But the only way this person could lay claim to it was if they were related, and Billy had no male child except-oh. Now that he thought about it, there had been a boy once. But he grew up with a relative elsewhere for somewhere, going to some private school. This must be him. Now that he thought of it, he could see the resemblance, slightly. That was assuming Billy had the use of both feet again, was years younger, and put on experimental growth hormones growing him to about the size of the incredible hulk or so. It was definitely Billy's son Jacob. The Black men were notoriously large according to the stories and even crippled and old, Billy was still large and had a strong upper body. Had it not been for the legs, he would have been an absolutely gorgeous and still desirable but the legs had been shatter and Billy was paralyzed from the waist down due to the car accident that killed his wife. A drunk driver who had been driving on the wrong side of the road had hit them and Billy's wife Sarah and the other guy had died on impact. Billy's legs had been shattered and he lost the use of his lower body. It was fortunate that his son Jacob or his two daughters Rachel and Rebecca, had not been in the car but it made life difficult. Rachel and Rebecca were old enough to take care of themselves and their dad but Jacob had been sent to some relatives. He hadn't been back to La Push for years. He saw Jacob head to the bench and Seth hung back and watched in wide eyed amazement.

At first, Jacob started light, doing only a 100-150 set of eight twice. Then he progressively got heavier and heavier and Seth's, and everyone's eyes got wide when he did 450 lbs for a set of six with only minor change in breath. He then followed that up with presses, deadlifts, curls, squats, and an assortment of other exercises at incredible pace. Seth could not believe it and neither could anyone else really. But Jacob had somehow managed to do it. Partway through, Jacob had stripped off his tank and the incredible body that had been so apparent even through his clothing was even more incredible in the open. His stomach was so ripped up that Seth swore it was a 12 pack of abs, something that didn't seem possible. But then, Jacob was so out there that it was. His chest was absolutely solid and perfect and he saw the v thing that incredibly fit guys always seem to have. The biceps were bunched together forming huge balls under his skin and his veins stood out prominently. It was, again, just wow. Seth wondered how the hell Jacob was so huge because according to his recollection, Jake would only be a few years older than he was but this was just…wow. Totally drool-worthy, especially now that he was all sweaty after almost unbelievable (if he hadn't seen it, he would never have believed it for a second) exertion. His body shimmered and Seth definitely wanted to touch him and he wasn't the only one. Everyone was stupefied. As soon as he was done and wiping the sweat off him with a towel, everyone rushed at Jake at once, babbling excitedly. Guys were asking him what the heck his secret was and how did he get so large, and so on and so fourth, and girls were busy gushing over 'how strong and fit and sexy he was' and things along those lines. Seth couldn't blame them however as he was doing the same thing, just in his mind, and Jacob really was incredible. He was just annoyed when they started asking Jake out on a date, who he had already started referring to as 'his Jake' in his mind. Jake seemed a little out of it however and uninterested and he quickly excused himself from the crowd and started to walk away. Without meaning to and unaware of it, Seth found himself following. Soon, he followed Jacob back to the locker room and watched as Jacob put back on his shirt and then walk out, humming some song under his breath as he exits out off to the side of the gym and head to the parking lot, going over to one sweet looking motorcycle. Jacob hops on, kicks the lever, and starts the throttle, roaring out of the parking lot, leaving behind only a cloud of dust. Seth felt sad but he knew he would see him again, one way or the other. He had too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob, Seth, or any of the Twilight characters, regardless whether certain personalities I took liberties with and act nothing like book counterparts.

Author's Note: I decided to continue for at least just a bit longer and because Seth/Jacob is just too cute. Although I am stuck for ideas and really have no idea where I'm going with this. Anyone who wants me to continue, please contribute some ideas because I don't have any for this story right now and am lost after this and part of the third chapter once I write it!

He scanned the room nostrils twitching, wondering where the guy was, the one who had been staring at him. Jacob was intrigued was intrigued, something that surprised him to say the least. Although admittedly, few looked at him unabashedly for so long and then blush so cutely. That was something he never thought he'd enjoy. A blush is a sign of weakness, inferiority. One should never shame or regret for it is ignoble and allows others to take advantage. But on that guy, it was…cute. Especially with how awkward it looked on that boyish yet manly body. Jacob decided that it was his blush, reserved for him and only for him. He was not going to allow anyone else to have it. And what Jacob wanted, Jacob got, always. It was his right and due. Licking his lips, Jacob gave a dark smile. Yes, it was going to be his and his alone.

Seth heard movement behind him. Whirling around, he peered at the path behind him but could not see anything. The trees seemed to push in closer though and all his sense were on high alert. Nervously, he faced forward and continued walking. The slightest movement behind him told him he was being followed but Seth guessed that as long as it didn't come any closer, it was going to be okay. But running was not an option, he could feel it. It wanted him to go somewhere and if he didn't follow its commands, it will chase him.

When he reached a clearing, he stopped. Surrounding him was a circle of big wolf things with glowing eyes that seemed far too knowing to be mere animal, even if the fact that they were all just as if not bigger than a grizzly bear made them obviously not mere animals. The presence that had been leading him came out from behind him and Seth was shocked to see the biggest animal he had ever seen. It was a black wolf with shiny fur that seemed to glow with a bright luminescence that made the light of the moon seem dull and washed in comparison. It towered over the other creatures and they all lowered in submission as it walked to the center. It wasn't exactly a wolf par say but it looked a lot like one, except many times bigger. The big one looked at him with piercing eyes that seemed to stab right through Seth and Seth looked down, overweighed by the power of its gaze, suddenly found himself laying down and baring his neck in submission. The creature padded over and stood for a second. Then to his utter surprise, unrolled a massive tongue and licked him as it suddenly started shrinking and became…

Seth woke up sweating and overheated. Cursing, he saw he had a morning surprise and he heard Leah laugh in the next room over. That was certainly different. The dream had ended before he caught sight of who the wolf was but he thought he saw a flash of black hair and a very warm and very heavy body. He wasn't sure what the dream was about or what was with the wolves but it had to be some sort of sign. Seth believed in dreams telling things like the future or events but it was a tricky art from what he heard since one has to distinguish between what is and isn't real and the fact that dreams are rarely what they seem unless they start repeating themselves day after day in which case, they must be important and trying to tell you something. Still what those wolf creatures that weren't wolves were he had no clue. Those things had been huge. Oddly enough in the dream, once the Big Wolf came, he was no longer frightened. He felt…safe. Or rather, as safe as it is possible to get. The lead wolf had a ferocious and primal quality that had Seth quaking but it also a loving and protective one. It was an odd combination to say the least. He smiled for a moment at the thought then shook it out. Until he knew what it meant though, it wasn't going to be all that helpful.

After school that day, Seth stopped by the gym again as he usually did on most days. However, today he wasn't going to be working out. No, he was scanning for the big one, Jacob Black. If Jacob was there, he would be quite easy to find. And indeed there he was, talking to a few other guys with him. There were two of them, tall and heavily muscled that ordinarily Seth would more than happily ogle. However, today he only had eyes for Jacob. They were fine and all, quite fine, but nothing to Jacob. Seth was entranced. Yesterday, he would have had trouble looking at him without his heart wanting to explode but today, almost nothing could pry his eyes away from that fine sexy man. He watched the gestures and movements it made, the erect and noble stature, while the conscious and automatic flexing and un-flexing of the chiseled muscles that popped out and fought each other for space. Unable to look away, he saw Jake look up for a second and see him. Jake smirked lazily at him and smiled, flexing his arm ever so slowly that Seth could see every movement as the mountain slowly peaked. Seth gasped and looked wide-eyed at it. He had known Jacob was large, very, very large, but he had not gotten nearly as good a view as yesterday and at a farther distance. In addition, Seth was too flustered and hot to continue looking, especially when Jacob looked up before. But now he got a good unobstructed view and an unfortunate bulge in his pants that he prayed Jacob could not see although he had a sneaking suspicion it was visible since Jake's friends were snickering quietly and Jacob had a superior arrogant smirk on his face that made Seth almost want to throttle him if he wasn't so embarrassed and Jake wasn't so dang hot. Jacob kept the smirk on as he moved towards Seth.

"Hello there little one, my name is Jacob. What's yours?" he asked, his eyes seeming to root Seth to the spot so he couldn't run.

"S-Seth C-Clearwater" Seth stammered out, the words seeming to dry in his throat as Jacob reached him and a wave of heat seemed to surround them. Unable to stop himself, Seth found himself putting a hand on Jacob and found himself gasping as a heat seemed to flare beneath the surface at an unnatural temperature. Jacob was literally boiling hot. Jacob's eyes narrowed at the contact as he shoved Seth's arm off. Seth was too dumbfounded to care. Jacob's smile returned as his eyes gave a languid eye observation over Seth Clearwater and found him acceptable, acceptable for a human anyways. Nice solid build but appropriately subservient and shy. Perfect blush performance as Seth blushed as Jacob's eyes wandered lower. Ah, that was the reason. He thought he smelled something but he couldn't be sure in here. Stepping closer, he watched Seth try to step back but not before Jacob caught of whiff of his scent. Jacob almost sighed in pleasure at it. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. A fresh meadow spring and wild flowers yet with the hint of a soft manly musk that made Jacob crave more. Paul and Jared were well aware of his moods and they raised their eyes at him over Seth's shoulders, silently asking was Seth the one? Jacob rose his eyebrows back in reply and blinked one for yes. Jared and Paul looked surprised and then excited as they left and went to tell the others the good news.

Seth shifted nervously as he saw Jake's gaze rake down his body then relaxed as Jacob smiled.

"I like you, do you come here often?" Jacob asked inquisitively. Jacob again eyed the muscle mass the young one had. He knew the likely answer but he wanted to hear the beautiful one's voice again. While Jacob knew there really were only a few years difference between them, Jacob had become accustomed to calling humans the young ones because they were in comparison to the great Innoishi. And it really was hard to call him anything else because Seth seemed very young and innocent in Jacob's estimation. Plus there was the matter of having trouble believing they even were close to the same age physically considering the massive size differences between Jacob and Seth although that frankly applied to 99.99% of most humans and Innoishi, especially to the Alpha male. Fascinated, Jacob watched Seth's throat bob as Seth replied nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Every few days and uh…yeah, I work out a bit. It's cool, keeps me in shape and uh…something to do I guess. Just really a kind of hobby of mine I do."

Jacob wanted to smile. The poor young one was nervous. The "um" and "yeah" were pretty funny. He did not understand it what was so fascinating about the young human. He was beautiful but Jacob knew beautiful things. He guessed Seth was kind of interesting but ordinarily not enough for the Pack. He certainly wasn't family. All he knew was that he wanted Seth and needed to be near him. His beautiful Seth that he…loved, maybe. Jacob wasn't sure yet but he knew he wanted him. It could be love but Jacob wasn't going to take any risks on that just yet. Despite what he told the others, he refused to until he knew for certain. Still for now, listening to young one stammer on about random things was entertaining, although he was going to need to interrupt before Seth ran out of air from talking.

"…and I guess I'm pretty decent, better than my friend Quil although he tries to deny it. Did you know my dad had a heart attack? Yeah, he was walking in the woods one day when his heart just stopped and almost went kaput but Sam found and saved him and now he is living healthy just like me and we inspired each other and my sister Leah? She is really awesome and totally kick-butt at volleyball, you should watch her play sometime, she is one of the best players around her and she also plays rugby if you can believe it, yeah she is an awesome player of that as well. And I suppose I have to tell of the time I made her a cake when she lead her team to victory and…"

"That is enough for now. Remember to breathe," Jacob interrupted and Seth opened his mouth and nothing came out. Sighing, he let out a big breath of air. Okay, that was embarrassing. He just rambled on and on about random things that weren't even connected and talked poor Jacob's ear off, his mother always did warn him of his talkativeness. But he couldn't help it, whenever he got nervous he either passed out or went talktalktalk at fast speed and now Jacob was going to think he was a loser. Seth would if he was Jacob since a man like that probably doesn't really want to listen to the ramblings on of a little kid…

"Want to go out sometime for lunch? I know a really good place" Jacob said with a grin and Seth's train of thought came to a screeching halt and Seth had to adjust his hearing and hear that again. Did he hear right? Did Jacob just ask him out, for lunch? He did! It probably was just a friend's thing because, well, Jacob seemed nice and he probably often took friends out. It had nothing to do with liking him, Seth knew. But no way was he going to let an opportunity like this slide!

"Yes! Uh, I mean, yeah, that would be great. I'd love to" Seth stammered, hoping Jacob did not notice the eagerness in his voice. He didn't want Jacob to think he was weird. Jacob smiled a wide smile that seemed to reflect all the light in the room of his bright shiny teeth.

"Excellent, I'll pick you up sometime. Make sure to bring your appetite though, but I'm not worried about that, a big guy like you" Jake said laughing and playfully squeezed Seth's bicep. The heat spread over Seth again like a warm blanket but now it felt just a very warm blanket instead of a roasting fire. It was hard for Seth not to turn to goo and lean on Jacob but he managed to hold on while silently screaming in joy over Jacob touching him. Jacob let go and turned.

"I guess I'll see you later. I have something to do right now but maybe in a couple of days I'll take you to the Howling Moon". Seth paused, not quite sure. He never heard of that restaurant but it must be a good one for Jake to take him there. And he'll get to see Jacob again. His Jacob…Seth sighed. Now there was a thought. It would never happen but he could dream and he knew that Jacob was going to be the star in all his sex dreams from then on, not that he was going to share that tidbit. He watched as Jacob waved and then walk out, his eyes on Jacob's perfect butt the whole way out. And what a nice butt it was to say the least. And what a hunky body with those hugely built arms and legs and his broad cavernous chest….


End file.
